The Blessed Event
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Part 2 of "Money Can't Buy Love"


The Blessed Event  
  
Note: This is a sequel to the story "Money Can't Buy Love". This Christmas season becomes more sacred and special for the McDuck Mansion when a special gift's arrival unexpectedly arrives...  
  
"As long as we are together, we are a force none can tear asunder."—The last line from my poem 'Unconditional Love'  
  
Chapter 1—Christmas Hustle and Bustle  
  
Veronica had been planning a Christmas dinner for her employees, family and friends. But unbeknownst to her or the rest of the family and relatives, Scrooge was planning an evening at the Duckburg Operatic Theatre, which would be singing the entire St. Nicholas Cantata, and Handel's Messiah. It would be a very special Christmas that none of them would soon forget. Of course, all of his gifts had been bought for the beloved members of his family, including a lovely collar of diamonds for his wife.  
  
Meanwhile, while Veronica decorated the Dining Hall, with help from Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth. Suddenly, Veronica felt a slight pain in her stomach. "Oh, my stomach hurts ! I've never had a stomachache before.", Veronica said, surprised by the unexpected dull pains hitting her directly in the midsection. Mrs. Beakley was concerned about Madame Veronica. "Madame, you should see the doctor.", Mrs. Beakley suggested. Veronica took this message to heart and decided to take the limousine to the doctor's office herself.  
  
After a long day at the office, Scrooge sat down in his recliner and relaxed, watching the NASDAQ on television as the Christmas tree glowed gloriously with tinsel and gorgeously glimmering lights. Soon, Veronica arrived home and she was positively luminous. "Scrooge, I have something to tell you, love.", Veronica began. Scrooge smiled brilliantly, turning off the TV. "Yes, dear ?", Scrooge questioned, curiously. "I'm expecting a baby...", she replied. Scrooge's eyes lit up underneath his spectacles. To himself, he thought, "I'm a father ? Could it be possible at this age ?", "Darling, you seem addlepated.", Veronica said, with a tone of concern. "Bless me bagpipes.", was all Scrooge could say, in a hushed sense of awe and wonder. Veronica approached him and embraced him. He kissed her in response, chuckling in happiness.  
  
Chapter 2—A Plethora of Surprises  
Both Scrooge and Veronica were wondering how the family would respond to the happy expectance of a new boy or girl in the household. "How are we going to break the news to our family and friends?", Scrooge inquired, nervously pacing back and forth across the marble floor of the Dining Hall. "We've waited long enough, darling. We must tell our family tonight.", Veronica said, confidently. They weren't sure what was going to come to pass, but they had faith that all would work out in the end.  
  
Later, when the dinner was coming to a close, the crowd was lively and festive, and Veronica's call for an announcement was music to the crowd's ears. Veronica gave her speech. "Throughout the years, my marriage to Scrooge has been blessed and blissful. Now I am even more blessed than I have ever been. Scrooge and I are expecting a baby !", Veronica said. The crowd gasped in surprise, and gentle, reassuring "Awwwwwwws" slipped like an ethereal symphony echoed along the marble pillars of the Dining Hall. Veronica blushed scarlet, hiding her visage from the crowd's praise. Huey, Dewy, and Louie were surprised that their Uncle was about to become a father, but they were very happy for him. Besides it would nice to have a cousin. Webby was buoyant and bubbly upon hearing the announcement. She was the first to ask "Aunt" Veronica how far along she was in the pregnancy. "I'm almost due to birth our boy or girl.", she answered, still blushing furiously. "Why didn't the doctors tell you what gender the baby would be ?", she questioned again. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. After all, it's the Christmas season. Being pleasantly surprised by a precious gift is what the season is all about. After all, Mary was surprised when the Angel Gabriel told her she would birth Our Savior.", Veronica said. Webby nodded, and caught her unexpectedly with a warm, friendly, caring hug. "Ooof !", Veronica said, arms outstretched in astonishment. She then patted Webby upon the back, stroking her feathery head gently and lovingly. She couldn't help but laugh, but she also reflected upon the future. "So, this is what comforting a little one is like ? I have enjoyed this feeling so much, but never noticed exactly how much until this very moment.", she thought, still hugging her niece.  
  
The guests left the party, and finally Scrooge and Veronica were able to return home. Veronica wearily headed up the stairs of the McDuck Mansion and collapsed upon the bed. Immediately, she had fallen into a deep sleep. Scrooge smiled brilliantly at his beloved wife, resting upon the satiny covers, seeming like a sylph-like Seraph illuminating the room. He delicately slipped into bed, pulled the down comforters over himself and shut his eyes. He couldn't help dreaming about the boy or girl that was quickly arriving into their lives. "Me, a father...At long last, my own flesh and blood.", he thought in the midst of his reverie.  
  
Chapter 3—The Arrival  
  
After all the Christmas shopping had been taken care of, and Scrooge had surprised the family with the unforgettable concert in the Opera House. It was mid-December, and the Christmas carolers could still be heard along the streets of Duckburg. Cars speeding along, the clomping of horse hooves could also be heard along with the gentle squeak of metal wheels. Suddenly, Veronica awakened, feeling a dull pain in her stomach. "Oh !", Veronica exclaimed, in anxiety. Scrooge awakened in a start, almost panicking, but he kept a calm breathing rate. The dull pains came in sequence. "It's time, Scrooge...", She said, in anticipation and eager. Her luscious eyes twinkled in delight. As soon as he possibly could, Scrooge tenderly took Veronica up into his arms and ran with her to the limousine. As soon as Veronica was safely secured under a leather seatbelt, Scrooge drove as quickly as he could to the Duckburg Hospital.  
  
Veronica's pains were becoming more frequent as Scrooge led her into the care of trained doctors and nurses in the Hospital. He went with her, soothing her by stroking her hand. With so much care surrounding her, she was calm, breathing slowly and confidently. She was told to give her first push. She moaned softly while doing so. "It's coming...keep pushing, Veronica !", one of the doctor's said. Scrooge never let go of his wife's hand. As she pushed a couple more times, the baby was born. The doctor held it in his hands and dried the baby gently. The chord was cut by one of the assistant nurses, and then the nurse gave the relatively even- tempered child to its parents. "It's a girl.", she said, cheerfully. "A girl ! We have a girl !", Scrooge said, his eyes a little teary. He held the young girl close to Veronica and she gazed at the lovely creature that was now her daughter. The little girl cooed at the both of them, laughing. "Darling ! Simply darling...I believe we shall call her Shannon.", Veronica said, stroking her daughter's cheek delicately. "A magnificent name, my love.", Scrooge said, kissing his wife upon the forehead.  
  
Epilogue   
  
Later on in the week, when Veronica and Scrooge had gotten some well- deserved rest, the family came over every so often to visit Shannon. Shannon was a popular member of the family, everyone simply adored her, and she was as cute as a button. Christmas was just around the corner, and the excitement was growing. Shannon was fascinated by all she saw and heard, especially the family Christmas tree. She didn't yet understand what Christmas was about, but there was an euphoric quality to her expressions of delight. They all wondered what Shannon would be doing in the future, but all were wrapped in the warmth of enjoying each other's company, opening gifts and watching Shannon's impressed reactions of joy and glee. Scrooge was transfixed with the love and care of Shannon. He never knew what fatherhood was like until this moment, but every second was a new experience. He smiled proudly, embracing Veronica again. "Together, Shannon is going to grow up in an enriched environment. She'll become a Princess.", Scrooge said, in a hushed voice, like a soft lullaby. Veronica smiled bringing his hands to her heart, squeezing his hands lovingly. "She shall indeed. We have many tremendous days ahead of us.", Veronica answered, kissing him in response. Soon, the family members left saying their good-byes noticing how tired the new parents were. Shannon was now fast asleep in her mother's caring arms. Sleepily, the two climbed the flight of stairs and took Shannon to her nursery room. They kept the monitor on just in case she would wake up in the middle of the night for feeding. The two smiled at one another, hugged each other and finally retired. Their dreams were filled with the infinite possibilities of the future that lay ahead, and their new roles as parents. It truly was a blessed time of year, and indeed, their lives were more sacred thanks to the cherub birthed on the day of December 15th.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt October 28, 2001 


End file.
